


A Night To Remember

by Pallampo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Come Eating, Cuckolding, F/M, Hands Free Orgasm, Humiliation, Incest, Multi, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Small Penis, Snowballing, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallampo/pseuds/Pallampo
Summary: Katara invites Aang for a night of fun, but is disappointed to see the Avatar doesn't measure up. Luckily Aang understands and is happy for her to invite someone else to join them. Not so much humiliation as acceptance and "whatever makes you happy".
Relationships: Aang & Katara & Sokka, Aang/Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara/Sokka/Suki, Aang/Suki (Avatar), Katara/Sokka (Avatar), sokka/katara/suki
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Aang was nervous as he sat waiting in the tent. Katara had invited him for “the night of his life” and he was as anxious as he was excited. She had instructed him to strip down to his pants and wait while she got ready. Katara herself was eager for the night. She had been travelling for weeks and was so pent up, she really needed a night like tonight, a night to let loose and have some fun.

“Aang, are you ready for me?” Katara called into the tent.

“Yes, absolutely!” Aang’s heart beat faster as Katara slipped in to join him. The wait was well worth it. Katara was dressed in a nearly shear, silk robe, a gentle blue that complemented both her blue eyes and dark skin. Her hair was done up with her trademark hair loops that Aang always found cute. The robe hugged her tight body, emphasizing the lithe curves that came from her daily waterbending training. Aang could make out her dark nipples poking through the sheer garment, a sign of her own growing need.

Katara gracefully stepped over to where Aang was, stripping sensually as she covered the short distance. Aang was mesmerized by the sight of his long-time crush fully revealing herself to him. His eyes took in every inch of her body. Katara could feel herself heat up has his eyes devoured her. After weeks of chaste living, she was eager to get started. She made it to Aang and kneeled in front of him.

“Wow Katara, you look amazing!”

“Thanks, Aang, but I didn’t invite you here just to watch” Katara whispered as she took hold of his hand and guided it to her breast. Aang kneaded the small mound, making up with enthusiasm what he lacked in finesse. Katara moaned in appreciation and cupped Aang’s cheek, pulling in for a kiss.

Aang’s world spun as their lips met. Katara was an amazing kisser, no doubt more experienced than Aang, and he loved every second of her tongue dancing with his own. His hands explored her body making her even more eager for the release she had been looking for tonight. Katara broke the kiss, leaving Aang in a haze. She saw Aang’s dazed smile and smiled coyly at him

“If you thought was great, wait until the main event. Speaking of which…” Katara trailed off as she eyed Aang’s crotch. Aang got the message and popped up to his feet.

Katara giggled. “Eager, are we?” Katara planted soft kisses on around his navel as her fingers danced just under her waistband, lightly teasing. She had been looking forward to this for some time, finally able to sate her desire for a night pure pleasure. She pulled the pants eagerly down and out popped Aang’s cock.

Katara stared at the small package. Completely hairless and about four inches long, Katara felt her enthusiasm evaporate.

“Oh Aang…” Katara sighed as she ran a finger lightly along the bottom of the shaft. “I…don’t think this is going to work”

Aang, still riding the high from their kiss from earlier felt confused. “Katara? Is something wrong”  
  


Katara looked up at Aang sympathetically “I’m sorry Aang, but when I invited you I thought you would be…properly equipped for the night”

  
“What do you mean? How is this not equipped”

Katara sighed and pulled Aang down next to her. She took hold of his hand as she gently explained.

“Aang, in order to continue this, you need a cock. And as much as it pains me to say, this” she said, lightly stroking the eager boy’s shaft “just isn’t one. I mean, its only a little bigger than finger. I’m really sorry, I wanted to show you an amazing time, but…its just not going to work.

Aang’s heart thudded as he took in the news. He’d always thought he could make Katara happy, but now he wasn’t sure. “Can we maybe just give it a try? It could work out” Aang pleaded.

“I’m so sorry Aang, but its just not going to work. It’s a shame too. I was really looking forward to tonight. I was really going to blow your mind, and hoped you could do the same for me too.  
  
Aang stammered, trying to salvage the night “W-well, that kiss was pretty mind blowing, it really made my night, I just wish you could get what you needed too.”

Katara perked up at that. “Do you mean that? You’d be fine if I changed up tonight’s plans a bit? I really need to have some fun tonight” she said lightly stroking her clit. The nights build-up had left her soaking wet and she really needed to get off.  
  


Aang got excited. Maybe he could still have some fun tonight? “Of course Katara, just do what you need to make tonight special.”

“Oh, thank you so much for being so understanding Aang. Stay here for a moment, I just need to get something really quick.” She threw on her robe from earlier as she headed outside. “Oh and, while I’m gone, no touching yourself. Only cocks get to be played with” She winked as she walked out of the tent.

Aang sat on his knees, naked and rock hard. A bead of precum pooled at the tip of his little member. Aang thought through the night so far, remembering Katara’s naked body, the feel of her skin, and how he felt the moment they finally kissed. He desperately wanted to stroke himself, but he didn’t want to disappoint Katara even more. Instead he ran his hands along his thighs, desperate for stimulation. He groped his smooth ass and ran his hands up his sides before stroking his sensitive nipples. He closed his eyes and continued to play with his nipples as he felt precum leak out of him and drip onto the floor. 

“Well Aang, I’m glad to see you refrained from touching that little dick of yours, and it looks like you found a way to stay nice and excited for me” Aang opened his eyes to see Katara staring back at him. “I got what I needed” she said motioning behind her.

Aang was shocked to see Sokka behind her, standing in just his pants, obviously enjoying the show judging from the bulge he was sporting.

“Katara, what’s Sokka doing here?” Aang asked moving his hand from his nipples to his crotch in an attempt to cover himself. Katara disrobed once more and kneeled behind Aang.

“I told you I needed to have some fun, and Sokka’s got plenty of experience in that department.” Katara reach around and took hold of Aangs wrist, gently pulling is hands to his side, revealing his body again. “No need to be shy, I’ve already explained your little problem to Sokka”  
  


“Yeah, Aang, don’t worry about it. Katara explained it to me on the way over. You may not be able to give her what she needs, but I don’t mind filling in. We’ve been taking care of each other like this for a while anyways”

Katara spoke gently into Aang’s ear “And you get to watch the whole thing. Won’t that be fun! This way we can all enjoy ourselves. Now, why don’t you help me unveil my toy for the night?”

Sokka walked up to the kneeling couple. Katara stroked Aang’s nipples and ran her tongue along his ear. “Go on Aang, pull it out for me.”

Aang could barely think straight he was so horny. He was practically in a trance between Katara’s gentle ministrations and his prohibition from touching himself. He reached up to grab Sokka’s waistband and pulled down, gasping as Sokka’s cock sprang free

Aang took in the impressive sight. While not a monster, Sokka was sporting an impressive 7.5 inch, girthy cock. Aang could feel the heat radiating off of it and whispered, “Oh wow, its amazing!”

Katara smirked, “Tell me about it. You see Aang, your little thing just can’t compare.” Katara moved around in front of Aang and reached up take hold of her brother’s throbbing member.

Sokka gave a contented sigh “Oh man, I’ve missed this” Katara slowly stroked his hard cock while she reached down to rub her throbbing clit. She had needed a good release for too long and she knew tonight she’d finally get it. “Do you understand why I said you were poorly equipped? Why I had to bring Sokka?”

Aang looking between his legs then back at Sokka and nodded. “I don’t have what you need. You need a big, strong cock, not this little thing.”

“Mmmm good” Katara purred “Now thank Sokka for helping us out”

“Thank you Sokka for bringing your cock and helping to please Katara. I really appreciate it”

“Hey man, like I said, no problem.

Sokka reached down and stroked Katara’s hair before guiding her mouth down on his cock. Katara moaned contentedly as she began to suck the head, enjoying the salty taste before pulling off and moving lower. She lovingly suckled each of his balls before licking his shaft up and down thoroughly.

Aang watched open mouthed as his long-time crush worshipped her brother’s cock. Her saliva glistened on the stiff rod and the sound of her loving ministrations filled his ears. He reached down to his throbbing prick, but Katara stopped her work and grabbed his wrist.

“I told you Aang, only cocks get played with. That means no touching”

Sokka nodded “She’s right Aang, besides, you seemed to be having plenty of fun earlier without involving that little thing.” Aang blushed at being reminded, but dutifully pulled his hands up and began to play with his nipples again. His little dick was begging for attention, but he wanted to make Katara happy.

“Such a good boy” said Katara returning focus back to her brother’s throbbing dick.

“Well Sokka, you ready for the main event?”

“Been ready all night!”

Katara moved to her hands and knees, her face in front of Aang’s. She swayed her hips side to side and beckoned her brother to take her, while staring into Aang’s eyes.

Sokka reach down and lightly stroked his sister’s wet pussy. “My my, aren’t we eager”

“Don’t tease me Sokka, please, I need you in me!”

Not needing to be told twice Sokka lined is cock up and slammed himself balls deep in one swift thrust. Katara jolted and grabbed Aang’s knees as she whimpered, her needy pussy gripping Sokka’s cock as she came from the first thrust. Aang stared into her eyes, enjoying her mewling cries and panting nearly as hard she was as he focused on her soft hands on his knees, desperate for whatever stimulation he could get

“Mmmm Katara, awfully needy tonight aren’t we. Coming so hard from a single thrust?”

“Shut up you dork and fuck me.”

Sokka smirked and took hold of her hips before pulling back thrusting in, even harder, over and over with a solid rhythm and clear purpose. He wasn’t here just to get off, he was here to _fuck_ Katara, to make her lose herself to the pleasure.

Aang watched enraptured, taking in Katara’s desperate moans and whimpers, watching her body rocked by her brother’s forceful thrusts as she came over and over. She moaned open mouthed and Aang reached out to stroke her face. Katara took his thumb in her mouth and dutifully sucked it as she had Sokka’s cock earlier. Aang’s mind swam with the sensation as his own pleasure was evidenced by the growing pool of precum on the floor.

“Hey Katara, I’m getting close, where do you want it?” Sokka reached around and took a hold of her slight breasts, teasing her and whispering in her ear “Could blow it all over your back, really marking you as mine. Or maybe in that cute little mouth so you can really savor me. Or maybe you just want me to finish deep inside of you, hmm? Fill that fertile pussy with my cum.”

Katara whimpered as another orgasm rocked her “My mouth” she panted “Fill me mouth with your cum”

“As you wish.”

Katara quickly turned herself so Aang had a perfect view as she returned to her knees in front of Sokka, sucking his cock again with renewed vigor.

“Here it comes” Sokka warned.

Katara closed her lips around the head as Sokka exploded inside her, shooting rope after rope of hot cum in her mouth. She skillfully collected every drop from his cock, milking out after last drop as Sokka’s impressive orgasm passed.

Mouth full, she crawled over to Aang remembering how thrilled he was at their kiss earlier in the night. She reached out and pulled his lips to hers. As their lips met and Sokka’s sizable load slid into Aang’s mouth, he moaned as his desperate and ignored dick shot out his own load across Katara’s stomach. As they kissed and passed the delicious cum between them, they began to calm down and dutifully swallowed Sokka’s cum before relaxing, embracing each other.

“Thanks for tonight Aang. I’m so happy you were willing to let me get what I needed tonight.”  
Aang was still in a partial daze from his hands-free orgasm, but smiled. “Hey, no problem, it was great for me too.”  
“Oh I noticed” said Katara, lightly stroking the small load of cum on her stomach “I’m happy you were able to see you don’t need to stroke that thing to have a fun time”

“Haha, yeah I guess”  
“So Aang, do you want to maybe try, you know, “us” going forward? We can have more fun like tonight. Just remember, you won’t be allowed to touch that thing of yours, but I think you see that’s not that big of a deal.”

Aang smiled “Yes, absolutely, anything for you Katara!” They both laughed and kissed deeply, happy in each other’s embrace.

Sokka looked “Awww that’s so sweet. I can’t wait to tell Suki”.


	2. Lessons From a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang has refrained from touching himself, as Katara instructed, but he's getting desperate. Katara's not sure how to help him, so she reaches out to Suki for help.

Three days had passed since Aang’s first night with Katara. As much as he was “with” her, anyways. For three days, he had barely slept as the memories of Katara ‘s beautiful eyes staring into his, as Sokka railed her from behind. And for three days, he had utterly refrained from touching his diminutive cock.

Katara had told him it was far too small to be of use, and Aang had dutifully obeyed her moratorium, but he was going out of his mind with horniness. Aang knew he had to do something, but he didn’t want to disobey Katara, so he went to her to ask for a help.

“C’mon Katara, please! I feel like I’m losing it!”

“Aww Aang, I’m sorry, but there’s really nothing I can do. I’ll remind you that this is mainly your fault. If only you had a real cock…”

“I know, I know. But there’s got to be something!”

“Hmmm, well, I’m not sure, maybe we can get a second opinion though. Suki will be here tomorrow. She probably has more experience with this kind of problem than me. I’ve heard more than one story about the men who came by to challenge the Kyoshi warriors.

“What? You mean I have to be naked in front of Suki!”

“Oh, don’t be so shy. Besides, I was going to tell her all about the other night anyways. And don’t worry about Sokka either. He’s not exactly “threatened” by you. Hard to see another man as a rival after he’s eaten your cum.”

Aang blushed, remembering that final kiss with Katara. The memory sent a wave of lust through his body and pushed his concerns aside.

“Alright, we can ask Suki tomorrow.”

Another restless night passed, then most of the day. Aang was anxious, a little nervous, and extremely horny as he waited for Suki’s arrival.

Finally, as the sun began to sink towards the horizon, she showed up and quickly caught up with Sokka and Katara. Eventually she turned her attention to Aang.

“So, I hear there’s little problem you need help with?”

Aang blushed and nodded

“Well, what say we all head inside and see if we can’t figure something out.”

Aang hopped up eagerly and hurried into the tent. Sokka, Suki, and Katara smiled at each other and went to join him.

Once inside, Suki began her inquiry.

“So, I’ve got the gist from Katara, but why don’t you tell me exactly what the problem is.”

“Umm, well, the other night, Katara and I were…getting intimate. But then Katara said…she said I’m too small so it was impossible for us to have sex, and also that I shouldn’t touch my penis anymore. But I’m so horny all the time now! I asked if there was something we could do, but she couldn’t think of anything. So, she thought about asking you.”

“I see. Well, why don’t we see what we’re working with. Go ahead and strip down for me.”

Aang looked nervously at Katara who nodded at him to go ahead. He stripped down, revealing his rock hard, and disappointingly small, cock to all present.

Suki began to laugh “Oh my god Aang! I expected it to be small, but I didn’t think it would be _this_ bad. I can’t begin to understand how disappointed Katara must have felt, being hot and heavy, then fishing this thing out.

Aang felt like a stone was sitting in his stomach and he began to soften.

“Is it…is it really that bad?”

“I can say its definitely the smallest I’ve seen. Honestly, I feel like you owe Katara and I an apology for subjecting us to it.”

“Wha- really?

“Really, it’s only fair.”

Aang looked over at Katara who avoided his eyes.

“Um, well. I’m really sorry then.”

“Come on, Aang, I know you can do a proper apology.”

Aang sighed, then took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry Suki. I’m sorry Katara. I’m so sorry that I have a tiny, useless cock. I’m sorry that I’m not able to fuck you like you deserve.”

Suki laughed. “Very good, Aang! See, that wasn’t too difficult. And it looks like you enjoyed it too.”

Suki nodded down to Aang’s crotch. Aang looked down and was embarrassed to see his previously withering cock was back up to full mast after his humiliating apology. Aang turned deep red and hung his head.

“Well, since you’ve been so good with explaining your problem, I suppose I can help a little.”

Aang’s head shot up

“Really!?”

“Mm-hm. While I agree with Katara that you shouldn’t stroke your litle cock, its important you know why. And once you understand _why_ I think we’ll be able to explain a solution to your problem. And for all of that, we’ll need a few demonstrations. Luckily, the three of us can help with that. I want you to sit on the floor on your hand and knees while the three of us cover some basic concepts for you. So gang, time to strip.”

Aang eagerly went to the floor and got on his hands and knees, cock hanging down and already leaking a bit of precum as he watched his three companions.

His eyes were glued to Suki as she peeled her robes off of her. He was surprised to see she wore nothing underneath. Her body was every bit at fit as Katara’s, but with more muscle. Her abs could be made out and you could see every muscle flex in her thighs and ass as she walked.

Katara stripped, and was also nude beneath her robe. Aang figured they had planned a bit more than they had let on. Aang’s eyes devoured her naked body as ravenously as they first time he’d seen it.

“Ladies, a little help?” Sokka had stripped to his pants, but seemed to want Suki and Katara to do the honors.

The two girls happily complied, getting down on there knees in front of him.

“You know, we really do spoil you” Suki joked.

“I know, and I love you for it.”

Suki laughed as Katara pulled his pants down, revealing his semi-hard cock. Even half-hard, it eclipsed Aang’s meager offering.

“Aang, pay close attention to Sokka’s dick. It important you understand the difference between his and yours”

“Yes Suki.”

“Now then, we need you fully hard for our demonstrations.” Suki said to Sokka.

Suki took the head of Sokka’s cock into her mouth and began to gently suck on it. At the same time, Katara began to lovingly lick his balls. Then Katara began to work her way up the shaft, and Suki began to lick her way down. They licked up and down, back and forth, playfully meeting in the middle, until Sokka was fully hard.

“Mmm, perfect. You see Aang, if we tried that on you, there simply wouldn’t be enough room for us both at the same time.”

“Y-yes Suki, I understand.”

“Good, moving on then. Katara, get in the same position as Aang.”

Katara leaned over on her hands and knees. Aang was seeing her from the side. He ran his eyes from her face, down her shoulder to her slightly hanging breasts, then down to her hips, over her tight ass, then thighs, legs and feet. Every inch of her body was amazing. Her ass was pointing towards Sokka, who was eying his sister hungrily.

“As much as I was looking forward to a nice plowing myself, tonight, I’m just a teacher for now. And this” Suki smacked Katara’s ass, causing her to yelp, “is my teaching aid. Get ready for me.”

Sokka got down behind his sister. He ran the head of his cock between the lips of her pussy, lubing himself with her juices.

Suki rubbed her own wet lips as she watched “Good, now follow along with my words.”

She turned to Aang.

“You have a nice view, don’t you? Now, I’m going to explain why you’re not allowed to stroke your cock. You see, when a man strokes his cock, he’s simulating fucking. Observe.”

Hardy needing prompting, Aang eyes watched as Sokka began to slowly inch his cock into Katara’s pussy.

“You stroke down…” Sokka drove deep into Katara, eventually bottoming out. “…and up” Sokka slowly pulled out of his sister’s womb, until just the head was left inside. “Then down...and up, down and up.”

As Suki repeated the phrase, Sokka followed along, thrusting in and out. Aang noted how wet Sokka’s cock had become as Katara’s lust grew. Aang loved the way she looked from the side as she was being fucked. She was panting, which caused her stomach to rise and fall with each breath. As Sokka continued, she dropped from her hands to her elbows, arching her back as she drove herself back onto her brother’s cock.

Suki snapped him from his observations.

“You see, since your cock is _so_ small, you’ll never be fucking anyone. And so, you shouldn’t pretend otherwise by stroking yourself. Do you understand Aang?”

Aang was flushed as he answered. “Yes Suki! I understand, but how will this help me?”

“Patience little apprentice, I’m getting to that. Now, pay careful attention to this next bit.”

Suki walked over to Sokka. She kissed him lovingly as he continued to piston into Katara.

“Keep going, but don’t cum.”

“Can do. I’ve got all night.”

Suki walked slowly to Katara’s head. She slowly ran her hand across her ass and up her back, then sat in front of Katara’s face. She turned to Aang.”

“Even though girls don’t have a penis at all, there’s still ways to find pleasure. And Katara will show you one of my favorites.”

Katara looked up to find she was eye level with Suki’s smooth pussy. She smiled and reached out to grab her thighs and pulled her in. Suki leaned her head back and ran her hand through Katara’s hair as her friend got to work.

Katara lightly suckled on Suki’s clit, then ran her tongue up and down her lips. She looked up at Suki and opened her mouth wide and drove her tongue in deeper. Suki massaged her own breasts as she enjoyed the skilled tongue of her best friend. She looked over towards Aang. He was obviously enjoying the show. Still on his hands and knees, Suki couldn’t help but smile as she noticed he was unconsciously thrusting his hips, and was pleased to see his hips were synced with Katara’s, not Sokka’s. Seems the lesson was going better than she thought.

“Don’t worry Aang, we’ll get to you soon. Be sure to watch Katara’s technique. It’ll be important shortly.”

Aang nodded, barely registering the words.

Suki looked up towards Sokka “I think I’ve made you wait long enough. And I _know_ Katara’s growing impatient.” Suki looked down, meeting Katara’s eyes. “Fuck her hard Sokka. Fill your sister’s womb with your cum.”

Katara’s eyelids fluttered and her eyes rolled back as she heard Suki’s command. She ate Suki out with increasing desperation as Sokka picked up the pace and began pounding into her. Aang watched enraptured as Katara’s ass rippled with every thrust. Sokka smacked her ass as he continued to pound her.

Finally, Sokka drove himself ball’s deep and his cock began to throb. Aang knew he was shooting her absolutely full of his hot cum.

As Sokka came in her, Katara sucked hard on Suki’s clit, causing her to curl her toes in ecstasy as she came. Suki affectionately stroked Katara’s hair as she stood up.

Very nice work Sokka, looks like she’s nice and filled.”

“Thanks, I try.” Sokka laughed, panting lightly. He pulled his softening length out of his sister. “Mind if I take breather?”

“Sure, sit back and enjoy the show.”

Sokka sat back against the wall.

Suki motioned Katara to turn over on to her back and she beckoned Aang to join them. He eagerly crawled over.

“Poor Katara still hasn’t cum, even after Sokka’s brutal fucking. Don’t you feel bad for her?”

Aang nodded

“Of course you do. “Now, I hope you were paying attention. You saw what Katara did for me? You’ll be doing that for her. And the best part is, while you make her cum, I’ll be making you cum. Isn’t that nice?”

“But…how?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’ll eat you out while you eat her out. Now get to work.” Suki lightly pushed his head down to Katara’s creampie, then walked behind Aang and got on her knees.

Aang looked up to Katara and saw her eye’s pleading for him to get started. He looked at her pussy, slightly gaping with Sokka’s cum just starting to leak from her. He started like Katara had for Suki, lightly sucking Katara’s clit. Katara moaned, happy to be back on her way back to her own orgasm. Aang then drove his tongue into Katara, tasting the familiar taste of Sokka’s cum, now mixed with his first taste of Katara’s. He loved the mix and went deeper, lapping passionately, eager to give the girl he loved her much deserved orgasm.

Watching Aang get to work, Suki got started herself. She stroked Aang’s pale ass, enjoying the goosebumps that pricked up across his skin. She began to run her tongue across his cheeks, eager to lick every inch of his ass. Aang’s cock jerked and leaked a string of precum as her tongue ran across him.

She then grabbed his cheeks and spread him wide as she ran her tongue across his tight puckered asshole. Aang moaned into Katara’s pussy, encouraging Suki to continue.

By this time, Sokka had recovered and walked over to Suki. He didn’t want to interrupt his girlfriend too much, so he simply stood to the side of her, jerking his cock as he watched the show.

Aang continued to drive his tongue into Katara’s pussy as Suki drove her tongue into his. He could feel himself approaching orgasm for the first time for days. As his pleasure mounted, so did his desperation, which all increased the devotion with which he worshipped Katara’s well-fucked pussy. He was so grateful to Suki for teaching him so much, to Sokka for fucking Katara and filling her like he never could, and to Katara for reaching out to Suki and making tonight possible. He knew he was close, and based on the way Katara was grinding her pussy into his face, so was she. He sucked her clit like he had seen Suki do earlier and arched his back like he had seen Katara do.

As Aang arched his back, Sokka stroked his cock faster and faster before shooting his second load of the night. He aimed carefully and shot his cum onto Aang’s hole and Suki’s face. Suki lapped up her boyfriend’s cum from Aang’s ass, enjoying her thoughtful boyfriend’s gift.

As soon as Aang felt Sokka’ warm cum hit his hole, his cock throbbed and shot string after string of cum. He coated the floor beneath him as Katara grabbed his head and came hard on his face.

Katara was lying on her back as she basked in the afterglow of her orgasm. Aang rolled onto his back next to her, recovering from his own. Suki ran her finger across the floor, collecting some of Aang’s spent cum. She crawled over to Aang’s side and offered her finger to Aang, who dutifully began to suck it.

“Well, it seems like tonight was a rousing success, wouldn’t you say?”

Aang nodded as he sucked her digit, savoring the increasingly familiar taste of cum.

“I hope you understand why you can’t stoke that pitiful cock of yours and how you’re still able to cum. Of course, you’ll still need Katara to help you out, but I’m sure you can work out an arrangement. Of course, there’s a few other methods, but they would require additional equipment.” She looked over at Katara, “I’m sure Toph can help that.”

Katara nodded knowingly.

“Now, I’m glad you two are satisfied, but I’ve just gotten started. Let’s go, lover-boy.”

“Yes ma’am!” Sokka jumped up and followed Suki out to their own tent.

Aang and Katara snuggled closer together.

“Thanks for reaching out to Suki, Katara. It means a lot to me.”

“Of course, Aang! I’m glad she was able to help you. And me too!”

“So, what was Suki talking about when she said “equipment”? And what do we need Toph for?”

“Let’s keep that a surprise for now.”

Aang sighed and rested his head on Katara’s shoulder.

“Looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially this first thing I've written, feedback and tips would be greatly appreciated. I have plans to continue this, but I wasn't fully happy with this and hoped for little feedback before pressing forward.


End file.
